


Here We Are

by Mike_H



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [March of the Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962946) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



They wake upon the floor. Consciousness comes, this lazy, lethargic thing. It creeps into him the way warmth does, against his side, beneath his cheek, along his upper arm.

Izuna does not wake alone. He wakes to Tobirama, lips upon his hair, fingers dancing along Izuna's arm, a rhythmic caress. The floor is cold and uncomfortable. Izuna is stiff and sore all over, yet he does not move. Does not want to. He curls against Tobirama, tucking his face against the crook of Tobirama's neck.

Tobirama's smile upon the crown of his head. "Good morning," he says, quiet.

"'Morning," Izuna mumbles, against warm skin. He can feel Tobirama's pulse, this steady backbeat to the frantic pounding of Izuna's heart.

The world is spinning. Izuna knows it has nothing to do with his hangover and everything to do with this strangeness between them. This closeness. It's an alien thing and Izuna feels himself floundering. Overwhelmed.

He presses his hand to Tobirama's chest. Traces a scar of his own making, and he hears Tobirama inhale. Sharp. Tobirama catches his hand. Izuna looks up at him and for a moment, time stills.

They lie there, looking at each other. Tobirama's eyes. They are thunderous things, fire and want. Izuna has never felt more naked beneath that gaze.

He kisses Tobirama. It is impulse that drives him, and perhaps, something more. Saké is foul upon their shared breath, but Izuna does not care, and he knows Tobirama doesn't either.

They kiss like starved things. Izuna rolls on top of Tobirama, pinning him to the floor. Tobirama's hands. They are everywhere. In the tangles of his hair. Along the bumps of his spine. The sharp points of his hips. Tobirama's erection. It slides along Izuna's, and they groan in tandem. Into each other's mouths. It is the filthiest sound. It is new and familiar.

They kiss until Izuna's lungs ache for breath. He pulls away.

Tobirama's eyes, watching, always watching. His is a look that says Izuna is the only thing in this room, the only thing in this _universe_ worth looking at. The ferocity of it stuns him, makes Izuna shudder. He presses his palm against Tobirama's heart. The furious beat of it calms him as much as it unsettles him.

This is thrilling. Terrifying.

Izuna can't bring himself to look away. He leans forward, hands coming to rest upon Tobirama's face, thumbs tracing the tattoos upon his cheeks. Izuna looks at Tobirama and hopes that everything he is is bared in his gaze. "I don't hate you," he says, voice whisper-quiet and too loud.

Tobirama smiles. "I know."


End file.
